


The Flowers Between Us

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Just flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Blood, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: What happens when both Noctis and Prompto have feelings for one another but won’t admit it? What happens when both of them have this love but assume the other won’t feel the same? How will these two clueless boys survive pining for one another when they both start coughing up flowers? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 82
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I created a Hanahaki story. That's a new things. But it is a short story and I have written it all out already!! So it's got a set plan! 
> 
> Thank you to all my friends in the chocobros Discord for hearing my rambles on this and also thanks to GoodMorningMisterFear for reading it through before I posted.

Prompto knew the day he met Noctis he was in trouble. He couldn't contain the feeling that swelled in his heart, Of course he knew Noctis would never return his feelings, so he just kept it to himself, even if it caused him to get the Hanahaki Disease. He would live with it as long as he could, for his love for Noctis was stronger.

Little did he know Noctis felt the exact same way.

It all started that day in high school when he ran up to meet Noctis. He had been preparing for this moment for the past few years, and now here he was. He was finally brave enough to meet Noctis and befriend him. What he didn't prepare for though was his heart to skip a beat when he finally face Noctis head on.

" _Holy shit. He's so hot now,"_ Prompto thought to himself as he stared at Noctis for a moment before finally introducing him. He tried his very best to contain himself so he wouldn't look like a blundering idiot. The last thing he wanted was to make an embarrassing first impression on Noctis, but he couldn't help himself as he stared into those beautifully gentle eyes.

Deep down he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew what he was getting himself into. But those warnings were too far gone, clouded by the thoughts of just how wonderful Noctis was. He let the thoughts embrace him, drown him in it. Every day he spent with Noctis was just another step further in the feelings growing in his chest.

But he knew there was no way he could ever tell Noctis this, and that in the end was what started all of this. The day he got home from school and felt a tickle in his throat… the moment later where he coughed and hacked up a beautiful crimson red rose petal… he knew he had gone too far and there was no going back.

Once more he was sure he knew deep down about this. Every child learned about the Hanahaki Disease by the time they were at least thirteen. He wished he could have listened to his conscience, but the thoughts for love had overpowered it, and now he knew this was the price to pay.

He loved Noctis.

He was so deeply in love with him, and there wasn't a thing he didn't admire about the guy. Every aspect from his cool and aloof demeanor at school to his dorky and joyful personality when they were at the arcade together were all the things that Prompto cherished. Plus Prompto knew that Noctis needed a friend. He had always seemed so lonely at school with everyone pestering him about princely things. Prompto didn't care about any of that though, he loved Noctis for who he was.

But even if he didn't care that Noctis was a prince, that didn't mean he could disregard all of it. Noctis was in fact a prince, one of royal blood, and here Prompto was; a pleb, a commoner, a nobody. He could love Noctis all he wanted but he knew full well Noctis would never love him back, not in the way that he felt.

" _He'll marry some princess or a noble someday. He has a kingdom to take over after all…"_ Prompto sighed to himself as he sat down on his bed, trying to ignore the tickle in his throat again. He knew there were ways to deal with the disease, but he didn't like any of then.

Option one was to just give up and stop acting on the romantic feelings that he had. If he could cut off those unrequited feelings then he could just live his life normally. But he didn't want that. He felt better this way, this love he had for Noctis. Even if he tried just going on being his best friend as he already was, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop thinking how hot Noctis was.

Two was to confess in hopes that his thoughts of unrequited love were just his overactive imagination. He could confess and just hope maybe Noctis could love him. But confessing was always so risky cause if he was rejected, the heartbreak would only hurt more and the disease would flourish. Plus he didn't know why he would bother confessing, he knew for a sure fact Noctis could never love him. Noctis never would think of him that way.

The third was to get surgery, especially if the flowers got worse and it made it hard to breathe. But removing them brought one of the scarier thoughts to Prompto. Getting the flowers removed meant that he would lose all romantic feelings towards Noctis and even forget that it was Noctis who he was in love with in the first place. Plus there was a very small chance he could lose all memory of the one he was in love with, though that was a rarer case that seldom happened. Still that was a no go. He would never want to lose these memories.

Even if he had only known Noctis now for half a year he was already so close to him. Noctis was the best thing in his life and he couldn't just forget that. Noctis made him feel happy again, he saw Noctis as his shining light in the darkness. After years of being alone with no friends and neglectful parents, Noctis was the first he felt close to. These were memories and feelings he would hold forever, even if he knew he was being stubborn about it.

The final option was to just deal with the Hanahaki Disease. He would suffer and live through it until the flowers grew too much and suffocated him. That was an equally scary thought just like the surgery, but at least this way he could love Noctis until his dying breath.

He broke out into another coughing fit and more petals fell into his hands. He looked at them again and could tell they were red roses; a flower that meant romantic love. It was almost a sweet thought, he loved Noctis so much and now he had the flowers to prove it. But it was going to end up killing him in the end… all because he loved someone he knew wouldn't love him back.

Or at least that was what he believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I wanna update this, most likely it will be weekly though. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I will see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

The day that Prompto showed up in Noctis's life changed everything. It was like he finally had something to look forward to everyday in his lonely gloomy world. He knew that he had Ignis and Gladio, his brothers who he had known for years, but they were also his retainers. They were loyal to him as brothers should be, but that was the base mold that started all of it. Then there was his father, he knew his father cared but over the years they had just become distant while politics became more and more complicated.

There were days where Noctis felt like he was utterly alone with no one to talk to, no one to find comfort in. No one that wasn't already ready to help him because that was their job to attend to him as a prince. That was what he thought until he met Prompto, or technically met him again. He did remember when they were in middle school and talked that one day, but they never spoke face to face again until high school.

Now here they were and Noctis couldn't stop staring at Prompto. His face was like sunshine itself and it made Noctis feel warm inside. He finally had a friend who saw him as a person first and not a prince, and that meant the world to him. He had a friend he could just goof around with and not have to worry about being princely.

Plus Prompto was impeccably adorable and Noctis could never get that cute smile out of his head. But of course Noctis got carried away with his feelings. He hadn't realized it at first but after many months of spending time with Prompto, he had developed feelings for him. Feelings that were more than just 'let's be friends' type of feelings.

He hoped it wasn't as bad as he thought, but he couldn't help but let worrisome thoughts plague his mind. He was a prince after all, why on all of Eos would Prompto love him? Sure they were friends and hung out as much as possible, but love? Noctis couldn't see it. Prompto was a bubbly person in general and was friendly to just about everyone, and there were many times when girls swapped them both he would be so kind and charismatic to them. Sure he was in love with one of them, after all they had all these fan girls doting after them.

" _Yeah… he probably has some girl in one of our classes that he likes. Never really asked him before but I bet he has a crush on one of them. Maybe it's the one with the dyed blue hair, or the one with the red curls…"_

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his chest and he began to cough. He covered his mouth until he felt something hit his hand. Pulling his hand away he stared with wide eyes what now rested in his palm. He touched it with his other hand, just to make sure he was actually seeing it, and his hand flinched back when he felt the texture brush up against his fingers.

Red rose petals.

There were red rose petals in his palm.

"Shit…" Noctis cursed quietly.

He had worried about this. But after all of this time he assumed maybe it would never happen to him. Maybe he could just be lucky with his Lucian blood and hope that it somehow meant he could never get the Hanahaki Disease. But the flower petals in his palm were proving him otherwise. It had just taken him this long to finally think deeply on those feelings and now the flowers decided to show up.

Right away he called forth a small bit of magic, burning the petals in his hand. He couldn't let anyone know about this, not even Prompto. The last thing Noctis wanted was to ruin their friendship with his own stupid feelings. He hated the fact that he could just ruin the first real friendship he had just because he stupidly decided to fall in love. But on the other hand he had fallen in love with a wonderful person. A person that made him feel whole inside.

But that was what made it so complicated. He loved Prompto so much yet he knew he could never express these feelings aloud, but he knew he would never give up Prompto for anything. That meant he wasn't going to go for the surgery. If giving up his feelings and memories of Prompto meant he could live, then life wouldn't be worth living.

While he knew for a sure fact that Prompto didn't feel the same way, he knew it would break his heart to know his best friend forgot all about him because of the Hanahaki Disease. He couldn't do that to Prompto, because forgetting the memories and feelings he felt would totally let Prompto figure out it was him who he was in love with.

On the other hand dying from the disease was just as hurtful. Either method would leave Prompto all alone and Noctis felt awful for thinking it. But if he died of the disease without telling anyone who he loved, then Prompto wouldn't have to feel guilty. The last thing he wanted to come from his was Prompto to feel bad that he didn't feel the same way that Noctis did for him.

He cursed internally again as he coughed up a couple more petals, knowing there was no fair way out of it. Well there was, but he already crossed confessing out of his mind the first moment he realized he was in love. Again he was not going to ruin his perfect friendship over some stupid, selfish feelings he had. Stupid… but happy feelings that he would take to the grave.

He sighed after his coughing fit, wishing things could be different. But he knew that they couldn't. Prompto could never love him but at least he was his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I am doing something a little different in this story compared to my other ones. The perspective will switch between Noctis and Prompto of course cause this is mutual pining, gotta show both sides! 
> 
> Either way I hope you all are enjoying and see you next week!!


	3. Chapter 3

"So dude, video games at your place again?" Prompto asked one day as they walked home from school.

"You know it. Ready to be creamed again?" Noctis asked as he nudged Prompto in the side.

"What? Dream on! You'll be the one being creamed!" Prompto laughed as he nudged Noctis back.

Right away Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto and pulled him in to ruffle his hair. "I'll make you eat those words! I am the master of the games! I am undefeatable!"

"Then why is it I beat you at every shooter game we play at the arcade? Huh? Huuuuh?" Prompto asked sly as he tried to break from Noctis's hold.

"Well that's because… because…" Noctis cursed at himself for not thinking quick enough on a response. "Cause the controls must be busted! That's why!"

"You dork! You're such a sore loser!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Noctis continued to laugh at their rather childish bickering until he realized he still had Prompto wrapped in his arm. His heart rate escalated as he took in how close this made him to Prompto. He could practically smell the shampoo he used. He was sure that it was coconut scented, and he wished so badly that he could bury his face against Prompto to take in the smell. He wished he could just nuzzle his face against Prompto's and share that warmth.

But the moment had to be ruined of course when he felt a sharp pain in his lungs. He let go of Prompto and started to wheeze.

" _Shit shit shit. Not now. Anything but now."_

Noctis tried his hardest to keep the petals from spewing out. He could already feel them in the back of his throat and if he coughed Promtpo would see it and start to question it. That could not happen, Noctis would not let it.

"Whoa dude, you okay?"

"Yeah," Noctis said in between raspy breaths. "Just allergies or something, it's the season for it after all. Should have taken some allergy meds this morning.

He coughed slightly, feeling the petals in his throat. He needed to get away from Prompto. It was either that or try his best to keep the petals in his mouth until he could get a moment away from him.

"Geez sounds pretty bad. You sure you'll be okay? Maybe I got something at my place that could help?" Prompto asked as he placed a hand on Noctis's back.

" _Prom you're just too good for me. What would I do without you…"_ Noctis wished he could have said that, but with the coughing he wasn't able to do so.

He could feel the petals hit his palm again and he pleaded there were only a few. Quickly he wiped his hand from his mouth and moved his hand to his back, trying to make it look like he was pressing on his back to stretch it out. But he was really just trying to place the petals into his back pocket, if Prompto never saw them then there would never be a problem.

"I'll be fine," Noctis lied. "Now come on. I got games to beat you at!"

"Sure, whatever you say 'master of games'," Prompto chuckled again.

Noctis smiled, trying to breath in as steadily as he could. His heart was still rapidly breathing from before and his breath was shaky, but he was going to keep pushing on. Though he could see trying to hide this from Prompto was going to be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short cause when I was writing this, I found it interesting to show snippets of the struggles between the two boys. Like I said before it's a challenge I wanted to try out and I hope that all of you enjoyed! See you next week!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Uuugh, this morning was so boring…" Noctis groaned as he flopped down onto the couch next to Prompto.

"Long boring royal studies?" Prompto asked.

"You know it. I'm so worn out from all of it, but Ignis is always like 'you gotta do this and gotta do that. It's what is expected of a prince blah blah blah.' I'm just tired of that and I wanna just sit here and place Assassin's Creed."

"So why don't we play then?"

"You have a good point," Noctis smiled before they started up the game.

They had started to play but less than an hour in Noctis was already growing tired. He yawned and started leaning back against the couch. Prompto didn't mind that at all, but then Noctis seemed to actually fall asleep and his body shifted to rest against Prompto.

"Huh? Noct?" Prompto asked with wide eyes.

He waited for a moment, but Noctis didn't stir. He was a rather heavy sleeper after all and once he was out, he was out for quite some time. So now Prompto was trapped there, with Noctis laying against him. He was sure Noctis would wake though if he moved out of the way, but he looked so peaceful. He needed this sleep.

Without even thinking Prompto reached forward to brush away some of Noctis's hair that covered his face. People joked he was emo or something for styling his hair like that, but Prompto thought it was cute. Though it only took him a couple seconds to realize what he was doing and he pulled back his hand in horror.

" _Was I seriously just playing with Noct's hair?!_ " Prompto shouted internally. " _It's bad enough I already love him but I can't be doing this! What if he woke up and saw me? He would totally want me to leave and never would speak to me ever again."_

While he was internally screaming and scolding himself he lurched forward slightly, and gasped for air. " _Crap! Why does it have to come up now!"_

As much as Prompto didn't want to wake Noctis by moving, he was positive that coughing up flowers would wake him. So he slowly slid away from Noctis, pulling away from that warm body that ignited happiness in his heart, and staggered to the bathroom.

He locked the door and tried to cough as distinctly as he could, trying to gather up all the petals he could into his palms. It was growing worse now and there were more and more petals every time he had a fit. He could still breath fairly fine, but he knew it was beginning to become troublesome.

Once he had his handful of petals he dumb them into the toilet and flushed them away. The last thing he needed was for Noctis to find them. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself because of his emotions. He had to keep this secret, and that was exactly what he planned to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post yesterday! Sorry about that. But anyways I hoped you enjoyed this next little segment.   
> Also for this month of October, I have some plans for certain stories to be posted, so I just have a small break on my other stories. They are going to be some fun things though so keep your eyes open! This story at least shall still remain on it's weekly update (as long as I don't forget). 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The petals had become more frequent. Every time Noctis started wheezing and coughing, it lasted for longer and more and more petals fluttered out. It got to the point where he was shaking afterwards, his entire body trembling from hacking so much he could barely get in a breath.

He still had managed to hide it though after all of these weeks. Every time the flowers were forced up he would burn them away right away, leaving no trace of them anywhere. If they were out of sight then they could be out of mind, at least until he started another fit.

While he feared Ignis or Gladio finding out the truth, he was still most afraid of Prompto finding out. There had been so many close calls now and he wasn't too sure how much longer he could keep it up. Sooner or later he was going to cough in front of Prompto again and not have the time to run away to a safe place.

Prompto was growing concerned, starting to ask if this was really more than a seasonal allergy. He was still such a good friend who, always looking out for Noctis. He knew that this was going to hurt him in the end, his best friend dying would leave a long lasting scar. But Noctis knew he had to be better than forcing him to feel guilty.

Noctis wrapped his arms around himself, attempting to stop his body from trembling. Honestly as much as he was willing to put up with this, he was terrified. He knew what was going to happen as the flowers grew. Sooner or later he would probably be coughing up an entire rose. He felt sick even just thinking about it.

" _Come on… focus on something better…"_ Noctis told himself as he closed his eyes.

His mind of course drifted right to Prompto. He imagined all of the 'what if' moments he wished he could have had. Wanting to hold Prompto's hand with one hand and have the other run through his soft hair. He had ruffled Prompto's hair before yeah, but it was soft to the touch and Noctis wanted to just sit there, relaxing himself in the motion.

He wished he could snuggle up to Prompto as the nights grew cold. Both of them wrapped around each other trying to keep warm. He wished so badly he could wrap his arms around Prompto and listen to his heartbeat.

There was so much he desired for but he knew it would never happen. He was only drowning himself in further disappointment knowing his love was only one sided. Prompto was just not that kind of guy. He couldn't be what Noctis wished no matter how hard he tried. All he could do was be alone in his little world, lost in the fantasy of loving someone who could never love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another angsty insight from Noctis and how he feels. The poor boy is so sad isn't he? I wonder how Prompto is doing... find out next week! 
> 
> Also thank you all for reading this and enjoying as always! I love seeing what you all have to say!


	6. Chapter 6

Prompto sat in his bathroom, his back up against the wall. He had already suffered fits three times that day, each of them making him throw up many petals. Now he was too afraid to leave the bathroom, too afraid that he would step outside and have another spasm attack.

He especially didn't want to head out and meet Noctis now. It was beginning to get to the point that he was risking it too much. Noctis had nearly walked in on him coughing up the roses and he had to pass it off as a possible winter cold. He pleaded each time that Noctis wouldn't find a stray petal that he had neglected to throw away. He pleaded that Noctis would never visit at the moment he was having involuntary convulsions that made him throw up roses.

Prompto wiped away the tears from his eyes, trying his best not to break down into a sobbing mess. He was already so shaken from before he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle much more for the day. He already felt bad that he had to call off hanging out with Noctis for the evening. He had coughed up petals three times already, three times! One may say three times and that would be it, but Prompto feared it just meant it would be prone to happen even more, especially if he was around Noctis.

When he was around Noctis he let his thoughts get the better of him most times. He thought back to that one day where he was brushing his hand through Noctis's hair. The urge to do intimate things was hard but he was able to retain himself.

Well restrain himself physically, mentally was a different story. He hated to admit it but he did let his fantasies get the better of him most days. The thought of running his hand along Noctis's face, which was no doubt soft, came to mind often. Then there was actually going a step further and wondering what it was like to kiss Noctis. To have his lips against his own.

Prompto sighed at the daydream, knowing it was nothing more than just that. He couldn't change the way he knew Noctis felt. There was no point in even expressing these feelings to Noctis as it would only end in an awkward heartbreak. He would just make Noctis feel awkward and then they wouldn't be friends anymore, and Prompto would then be left alone to suffocate with his broken heart. He was already suffering alone, but at least Noctis didn't know that. As long as Noctis never knew, it wouldn't be as bad as Prompto thought it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are about half way there and things are getting more tense aren't they? Heh, I wonder what will happen next :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday! And you all know what that means... more Hanahaki time!!

It had taken some coaxing but Noctis was finally able to find the courage to invite Prompto over again. For almost a week they were barely talking and Noctis could only blame himself. He was trying to avoid Prompto just so he wouldn't see the flowers.

He started to worry that Prompto thought he was pushing him away. There were a couple days where Prompto just told Noctis he wasn't feeling up to hanging out so they didn't. Noctis only could blame himself because he was the one with the messed up feelings. He chose to avoid Prompto and that made Prompto feel all alone.

Now that the Hanahaki Disease had grown worse in Noctis, he didn't want to waste any more time. If he was going to die because of his unrequited love for Prompto, then he wanted to spend as many of his days as he could with him.

"So ready for a night of games and movies?" Noctis asked, stretching his arms out.

"Yeah! It feels good to be doing this again. I'm glad you're feeling better," Prompto replied, smiling slightly.

Noctis pushed forward a smile as best as he could. "Yeah, you too. Guess we must have picked up the same bug or something. Ha ha, right?"

"Oh yeah, I totally got Noctis cooties and that's what happened," Prompto replied as he stuck out his tongue.

"Dude, what are you six?" Noctis asked, trying his best not to laugh.

"I don't know, I thought you were the six-year-old with all your afternoon naps."

"Hey! Those are important naps!"

"Even the ones _in_ class?"

"Yes even the ones in class. Those are the most important!"

This was what Noctis needed. Just some good moment with his best friend that he loved dearly. He could have this night to just kick back and relax with his friend. A night to laugh and just enjoy the good things in his life, like Prompto.

Everything was fine…

Until it wasn't.

Noctis felt a sharp pain in his chest. He nearly fell off the couch as he clutched his sides. He tried to take in some deep breaths, but he ended up only gagging and struggling to breath on the petals rising up in his throat.

" _Gotta get to the bathroom…"_ Noctis thought, pushing to his feet. He was sure he heard Prompto ask him something, but he couldn't focus on that anymore. Everything was being drowned out by his coughing and the lack of air in his lungs.

The room felt like it was spinning and before he realized it, he had collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. His body twitched again and he finally let out another series of hard exhales, rose petals expelling from his mouth in full force.

"Noct!" Prompto shouted as he came closer.

" _No…"_ Noctis thought weakly to himself. " _Can't let him know…"_

"Noct!" Prompto shouted. "Noct, can you hear me? Shit shit! I gotta… I gotta call Iggy!"

Noctis laid there, coughing up bursts of petals while he heard Prompto shout nervously on the phone, presumably to Iggy. The next moment though Prompto was at his side, his arms placed on his back.

"Noct, h-how bad is it? Are you having any trouble breathing? Shit I mean I know you probably are but like ah… I don't know! I don't know what to do!"

In between his coughs he could hear Prompto panicked sobs. He was causing the distress to his best friend that he never wished could happen. The way Noctis wanted it was to be as discreet as possible. If only there had been another way…

Prompto's own coughing distracted him from finishing his thoughts. Opening his eyes to a teary vision he could see red petals falling to the floor in front of Prompto. But that didn't make any sense.

" _What…? Why would Prompto be coughing… rose petals… No he couldn't… why would he have it… doesn't make any sense…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you first off everyone who has stuck through this! I know it's a long slow burn, it can be that yeah? But here we go again!! Hope you all enjoy!!!

What had started as a fun night was now starting into chaos. Prompto just wanted to have a good night with Noctis. Something that would be good for the memories. All he wanted was to keep some good lasting memories that he could die happy with. He would have his days numbered because of the stupid Hanahaki Disease, but he would spend them as best as he could.

But then Noctis started to cough, and rose petals were scattered all over Noctis's floor. That sent Prompto into a panic as he tried to figure out what to do. "Noct!" Prompto shouted. "Noct, can you hear me? Shit shit! I gotta… I gotta call Iggy!"

Prompto fumbled with his phone and dialed up it as quickly as he could. He pressed his contact with Ignis and pleaded he would pick up soon. He knew he probably should have called an ambulance instead of Ignis, but he panicked.

_"Hello, Prompto? Is something-"_

"It's N-Noct! He… H-He having trouble b-breathing! I… I don't know what to do! There's petals he's coughing up and… and…"

" _Prompto please take a deep breath. Have you called for an ambulance?"_

"N-No! I panicked and called you first! I don't know, he keeps coughing and the petals… Hanahaki… I just-"

" _Prompto please stay by Noct's side, make sure he is able to breath. The Heimlich maneuver may be needed if he can't breath easily on his own. I will take care of the rest, you two are still at his apartment, correct?"_

"Y-Yeah we are… I'll d-do that. I got it."

He placed the phone on the table, forgetting to turn it off, his concerns for Noctis far greater. He moved down to Noctis and placed a hand on him, trying to feel his breathing level.

"Noct, h-how bad is it? Are you having any trouble breathing? Shit I mean I know you probably are but like ah… I don't know! I don't know what to do!"

He was beginning to panic, sobs scratching at this throat. All of his distress now was stronger than anything else before, for many reasons but all because of the same source. Noctis had the Hanahaki Disease. Noctis had the same exact thing he had, but that didn't make any sense. None of this was making any sense.

_"Why would he have it? Gods… it's not actually contagious right? It can't be… so does that mean he also… had someone who didn't love him? Of course he was in love with someone else…"_

Prompto tried to cry, but his sobs were disturbed by his own breathing feeling restricted. His throat felt sore and he could feel the petals lumping up. He coughed as hard as he could to stop the petals from clumping up. He knew he wouldn't be able to help Noctis if he let himself suffer and suffocate. But the petals kept coming, falling from his mouth to the floor. With his breathing still rather limited, his head hurt and the room began to spin.

He could barely even move now, every part of his body shaking as he hacked up more petals. He was beginning to worry it had grown to the stage where now he would start to cough up an entire rose at this point.

Prompto collapsed to the floor just in front of Noctis. "N-Noct…"

Noctis coughed for a few more seconds before reaching his hand out to Prompto. He carefully placed his hand on top of Prompto's, trying to say something but it was lost in a series of wheezing and petals.

Prompto cried again, not only from the constant moment of throwing up petals, but also because he was afraid. He was so afraid this could be it and it was a worse situation than he imagined. Noctis was suffering too and he never picked up on his, he felt so awful that he didn't notice it before if it really had been there just as long.

" _I'm sorry Noct… I wish I could have known… Wish I could have helped…"_

The world around him started to blur out, but he kept Noctis in focus as long as he could. He kept his hand where it was, warmly beneath Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) (again)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I kept you all in suspense long enough? haha! 
> 
> Now it is time we start chapter 9... I do wonder what will happen. Heh.

When Noctis opened his eyes he knew there were several things different. One he wasn't in his room anymore, this room was too barren and beige. Secondly he had an oxygen mask, the one that sticks up into the nose, and he could hear a steady beeping in the background.

That initially brought him to worrying, all of his thoughts jumbling together. He was clearly in a hospital and that could have only meant one thing. He feared that he had been brought in and they had done the surgery without his consent. But after a moment of thinking that he realized he could still remember that he had the disease and that he still loved Prompto.

" _So they haven't done the surgery… but they might soon…"_ Noctis thought to himself. " _Shit… and Prompto probably is worrying and waiting to see me and…"_ Noctis stopped his thoughts when he heard someone else groan. Turning his head to the side he finally took in what else the room had to offer, and it honestly surprised him that he didn't notice this first.

Prompto was also in a hospital bed, hooked to IVs and an oxygen mask just like he was. His bed was even right next to Noctis's. Like pushed up right next to his and he could just roll over onto Prompto's bed if he really wanted to.

"Prompto?" Noctis asked, his voice sounding weak but at least he was actually able to breath a bit better now.

Prompto's eyes fluttered open. "N… Noct? What happened? Why are…" Looking around the room Prompto's eyes grew wide. His chest started to rise and fall fairly quickly. "Wait wait hold on! Why are we-"

Noctis watched Prompto place a hand over his heart. He turned to start at Noctis with wide eyes and slowly he started to relax. He breathed out as long as he could, trying to calm himself down. It made Noctis wonder if he was having those same first thoughts he did wondering if the Hanahaki had already been removed without consent.

But now the two of them were staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Noctis knew he wouldn't be able to take it much longer so he just spoke what was on his mind.

"How long did you have the Hanahaki?!"

"Why do you have the Hanahaki?!"

Noctis gasped, confused with Prompto speaking at the same time as he was. Prompto seemed equally confused, and the two went on staring at each other for a moment longer. There were too many questions raking up in Noctis's brain and he knew he couldn't hold it back much longer.

"Why didn't you tell me you had it?" Noctis finally asked.

"Well why didn't _you_ tell me that you had it! It couldn't have just started for you out of the blue," Prompto replied.

"The same goes to you then. You know you could have told me you had it."

Prompto scoffed. "And what's your reason then why you couldn't tell me? Don't you trust me enough?"

Noctis tried his hardest not to scowl. "You didn't tell me! So how can you blame me for being quiet about it!"

Prompto winced and Noctis immediately felt bad afterwards. He never had yelled at Prompto before. "Ah I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled. It's just… you know this disease isn't something to ignore. You shouldn't keep hurting yourself though, whomever isn't returning your love isn't worth your while or your life."

Prompto rolled his eyes, still looking a bit hurt. "You're still one to talk. You think telling me that doesn't mean the same thing for you? If I shouldn't keep hurting myself with unrequited love then why are you?"

"That's because I… I um…" Noctis trailed off, only able to finish his thoughts in his head. " _Because I love you and your worth more than my life."_

It was what he wished he could say, but he knew he couldn't. He knew for sure now he couldn't since he now knew Prompto already was pining for someone else. It was just as he had expected, and saying the truth would just make it worse. He could already tell the tension was tight between them now since the both had lied, and Noctis didn't want to leave their friendship rocky.

"I'm sorry Prompto… I know I could have told you, but I just didn't. I didn't need you to worry about me. I'm guessing," Noctis sighed slightly. "That you were feeling the same?"

Prompto closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah… didn't want you to worry so much about little old me. I'm not really worth your time that much."

"What?! Are you kidding! You are worth so much more to me than that!" Noctis reached over and held Prompto's hand. "You're my best friend Prompto and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Prompto's eyes started to water and he went to wipe them with his other hand. "Thanks Noct, that means a lot. But there's nothing you can do. I don't want the surgery. If it means forgetting…" Prompto stopped for a moment, biting his cheek. "If I have to forget the person who I have feelings for, I won't do it. I'm not giving that up."

He had the same determination that Noctis had. Both of them were refusing to give up the love they had. But that still worried Noctis, he already was suffering himself and now he knew Prompto was going through the same thing. He honestly hated that Prompto was putting himself into such a position, even if he was doing the same thing.

"Prompto…"

"Don't you try to talk me out of it. If anything I should talk you out of not going for surgery. You're the prince of an entire kingdom! You'd really just give all of that up just for someone who doesn't love you back?"

" _I'd give up anything for you,"_ Noctis thought to himself. He wished so badly he could speak what was on his mind, but the thoughts stayed in his head, echoing quietly to himself. " _You're the center of my entire world and without you there I'm lost."_

He knew he had to give some answer though even if Prompto wouldn't understand. "I just can't give it up. I don't care if they don't love me back, I just want to hold what makes me happy."

The door to the room opened before Prompto could finish and Ignis walked in brisky. Noctis was a little shocked to see him for his hair was unkempt and messy, showing he had yet to even brush it. Even his shirt wasn't properly tucked in, and it looked fairly wrinkled too. It looked like he hadn't had any good sleep recently, either that or he hadn't had any Ebony in a while.

He stood between the two beds and stared down at the two. "I hope you two are faring better today, you gave me quite a scare when I arrived at your apartment."

"Wait today? How long were we out?" Noctis asked.

"Just for the night," Ignis answered. "During the time that you both were unconscious they did take the time to do x-rays on your situations. Thankfully you both are in early stages of the Hanahaki Disease so we could hold off on a surgery. But the doctors say it is better to act on it sooner than later."

"You're not… going to force us to get it, are you?" Prompto asked softly.

Ignis pushed his glasses up. "No I will not force you, that wouldn't be fair. I take into consideration your feelings first, and honestly the two of you are complete and utter idiots."

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ignis sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead. "I swear to the Astrals, if you two weren't already in the hospital I would slap you so hard that you would be. You two are worse than the characters in Gladio's novels that he reads."

"What are you talking about, Ignis?" Noctis asked. "What does both of us having the Hanahaki Disease have to do with Gladio's cheesy romance books?"

Ignis stared long and hard at Noctis, as if that somehow would give him any answer. Eventually he closed his eyes and let out yet another sigh. "It is clear that the two of you are far too deep in your own self doubt to see just who it is the other is pining for."

Noctis's eyes widened. " _What does Ignis mean by that… I'm too lost in my own doubt to see who Prompto is in love with? Should it be obvious?"_

Turning to look over at Prompto he found Prompto already staring him, his eyes just as wide. Noctis stared for a moment longer, trying to put together all the pieces that he was clearly missing. He stared into those beautiful blue eyes with the slight purple tint, almost getting lost there for a second.

It only took him a few moments to notice that Prompto was staring at him just the same. He was staring but he was zoning out way too quickly. There was something soft and gentle in his expression, something that Noctis thought was quite adorable.

Then it seemed like everything clicked into place, and all Noctis could do was mutter one soft word.

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always say this alot but thank you to all who read this story! As my first Hanahaki story (a trope I never really knew about before until a few months ago) this was a big test for me. So I really give a big thanks to everyone! 
> 
> And as always see you next week! Next up Prompto's PoV!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time yet again!! Let's jump right to it!!

"Oh."

That was what Noctis said, and the realization on his face supplied the rest. Prompto on the other hand was too nervous to find any words to say. But even if he wasn't able to say anything, he was already racking up the thoughts in his brain. Everything was moving a mile a minute now and he couldn't stop it.

" _Does he actually… Does Noct… How in Eos did Iggy figure it out? Was it really that obvious?"_

Ignis straightened up his posture and moved towards the door. "I hope now you two are able to talk things through. Since I know you are both far too stubborn to take the surgery, I advise you to come clean and express your thoughts. You better do it soon though, His Majesty will be arriving soon, he is extremely worried since I informed him of the incident."

Prompto watched Noctis flinch Clearly he hadn't even considered his father in all of this. But now Ignis had left and it was just the two of them again. Prompto wasn't too sure where to even begin though. The entire realization was still a little too much for him to comprehend. He still had his doubts but if Ignis said it was true, then there had to be some truth to it. Ignis was usually never wrong., right?"

"So…" Prompto said as he cleared his throat. "You think Iggy was telling the truth there?"

"Telling the truth about what? That we're idiots? Or that we are just like Gladio's romance novels… which how does he even know what goes on in them? Oh gods you think they read together or something?"

Prompto snorted at the thought. "That would be strange. But also I mean if we are being honest, about the other part. You can be kind of an idiot sometimes."

Noctis started to frown but Prompto quickly went on to say more. "I mean like a good idiot! You know like a dork or whatever. Something that just makes you uh well you! Ha ha… ha."

Prompto was laughing sheepishly trying to hide his embarrassment but he figured Noctis could see it as clear as day. He was as much of an idiot as Noctis was, but perhaps he was a bit more obvious at times.

Noctis at least was laughing too. "You're the better dork here. But… does that mean… the person who you were pining after," Noctis swallowed, looking a little more nervous before. "Is it me?"

Prompto couldn't find the words to answer. Sure he wanted to trust Ignis was right about the both of them, but there was still that doubt in his head. But he couldn't leave it to go unanswered, so he nodded.

"Oh Prompto…" Noctis reached forward with his hand and placed it on Prompto's shoulder. His eyes were beginning to water. "Why would you ever think I couldn't love you?"

"We're going to go in circles again, but you were thinking the same thing as me."

"I know… and I feel terrible now. I was too worried you wouldn't want to be more than just a friend with me. I thought with how friendly you were with all the girls in school that you couldn't possibly think that way, or you would think I was being too weird that I wanted more than just friendship."

"Noct, you're my best friend. My _only_ best friend, and you make me happy. Like really really happy. But I just thought I had no chance. Why would someone like you want to love some pleb trash like me?"

"Prom," Noctis said softly. It was the first time he ever used a nickname for him, and it honestly made Prompto's heart melt a little. "You are not trash."

"Yeah I am," Prompto replied back, still not feeling too confident. "I'm just nobody, I'm not worth anything."

"Well you know the saying. The one that goes 'one man's trash is another man's treasure' or something like that."

Prompto couldn't help himself as he let out a short snort. "So I'm still trash."

"Well then, you're my trash."

Noctis had tried to say that as seriously as possible, keeping his face smooth and calm, but Prompto started laughing hard right away. He felt tears form from the laughter but he couldn't sound himself. "Gods Noct, that sounds so bad."

"I guess so," Noctis replied in between his own fits of laughter. "I thought we were supposed to be like Gladio's romance novels. You don't think they say that kind of cheesy stuff? Or should I say _trashy_?"

"I wouldn't know and I don't want to know! I am never touching one of those books. But, so this means… you know between us?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow, Ignis was right. We really are idiots. At least we found out before it was too late," Prompto replied as he placed his hand on top of Noctis's. "Hey wait a minute! That means you were willing to suffer with the Hanahaki stuff because of me!"

"I love you that much Prom. I couldn't bear to lose these feelings I have for you. Plus I didn't want to hurt you by forgetting."

"Oh yeah. I'm the same. If I didn't have those feelings I would probably feel so lost."

"Well now we know. Now there doesn't have to be any more suffering." Noctis leaned forward and placed his forehead against Prompto's. "We don't have to hide it anymore. I love you Prom, I have loved for so long now, and I want to keep on loving you."

Prompto moved his arms around Noctis, holding him tightly. "I love you too. There's so much I love about you, and love you for."

"Good," Noctis whispered. "Cause there's a lot that I love about you too, and I wanna tell you all of it."

Perhaps the moment could have gone on longer, and maybe Prompto would have said something more, but a different voice cleared their throat. Prompto and Noctis quickly shifted back from one another and turned towards the door to see none other than King Regis standing there.

"If I am interrupting I can always come back later," Regis answered, a light chuckle in his voice. "I may have stepped in too soon and ruined the moment. Though I can see there is quite a lot of 'love' going around."

"Dad…" Noctis groaned, his cheeks turning red. "I'm fine now. Everything is going to be fine."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it son. But…" he started to smile almost slyly. "Is there anything you want to tell me before you go?"

Prompto was astonished that the king could act like this. He was practically teasing Noctis to say something. But what Prompto didn't expect was for Noctis to take hold of his hand, and smile warmly at him before looking at his dad again.

"Dad… can I reintroduce Prompto to you? But this time as my b-boyfriend?"

The words were shaky in Noctis's mouth, but Prompto had to give him credit that he was actually able to say it. Though it did make his face heat up that Noctis had called him that so soon. But the sound of it was music to his heart. It was something he always wished for and right now it almost felt like he was dreaming. But he knew that this was all way better than any of his fantasies, this was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we draw this story to a close I want to thank you all once more for sticking with me!! I hope you will enjoy the final chapter when it comes!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is apparently the 4th Anniversary of FFXV!! So that means I shall post this last chapter a day early to celebrate!!

It was game night like usual, and Noctis was sitting on the couch with Prompto right besides him. He was happier than before as he waited for the game to boot up and as he waited he placed a hand around Prompto and pulled him in close. Finally he had that closeness that he had been longer for and he sighed at the warmth Prompto's body brought him.

The two of them had spent three weeks in the hospital after the accident. While they had confessed and learned that their unrequited love wasn't actually unrequited, the doctors still had to monitor the flower growth in their lungs. Thankfully neither of them had actually gotten to the phase of coughing up full flowers, but it had gotten close. The doctors said if they had gone on hiding it for another week then surely it would have entered the next stage.

But now three weeks later they were flower free and back to breathing normally with no signs of coughing up flowers. Though what was once normally between them was gone, but really it was still very much the same. They still hung out to watch movies and play video games, doing what they always did, but now it was closer, much more intimate.

Noctis could hold Prompto's hand when they were in school or at the arcade now and Prompto would gladly give it a squeeze in return. They could even cuddle up close on the couch and wrap up in each other's arms and legs. It was honestly everything Noctis dreamed about and more. Actually experiencing everything he had once wished to do with Prompto set his heart ablaze and it made his love grow even stronger.

Without even thinking he pressed his nose up against Prompto's neck and breathed in deeply, He could feel Prompto squirm and giggle within his arms afterwards.

"Ah Noct! That tickles! Your nose is cold!"

"But you smell so nice! I can't help it!" He moved his head slightly and started to smell Prompto's hair, letting the scent of coconuts fill his senses.

"You're so weird" Prompto chuckled.

"But I've just waited so long for this."

"You've been waiting so long just so you could smell me? You weirdo," Prompto replied, teasing lightly.

"There's a lot that I have been waiting to do. Still so much that we can do." Wrapping his arms around Prompto he pulled him in closer. He nuzzled his face against Prompto's now, almost like a cat would. He wanted to bask in that warmth that was Prompto, sharing every bit of light that he had to offer.

"Well if we are doing things that we always wanted… there is still something that we haven't done yet. Something I bet both of us have wanted."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Without any hesitation Prompto turned to look at Noctis, placed his hands on his face, and kissed him. It was a gentle but passionate kiss for their first time, maybe a slight bit awkward, but they just seemed to go with the flow and let the magic of the moment fill them.

When they pulled away, both of their faces were burning red, but their smiles were far more important. They embraced again, squeezing each other even tighter. Everything was perfect now, and they couldn't have been any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! I give you all so much thanks for sticking around through this entire story an I hope you enjoyed the ending!!
> 
> See you all in the next story!!


End file.
